


Un Natale movimentato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multishipping e multipairing.Questa raccolta ha partecipato alla sfida delle Drabble dell’Avvento, indetta dal gruppo Facebook SASUNARU Fanfiction Italia.





	1. Cap.1 Pigrizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FmM30X8pMA.  
ShikaTema.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 1- Natale sul divano.

Un Natale movimentato

Cap.1 Pigrizia

Shikamaru osservava i nuvoloni neri che solcavano il cielo plumbeo e i fiocchi di neve che cadevano, attraverso i vetri ricoperti da diramazioni azzurrine di ghiaccio. Si portò la cioccolata calda alle labbra e la sorseggiò, sentendola bruciargli il palato e mosse rapidamente la lingua. Socchiuse gli occhi, il fumo che si alzava dalla sua tazza gl’investiva il viso, arrossandogli la pelle.

“Ancora lì sei? Dovevi essere pronto da un’ora. Hai dimenticato l’invito alla festa?” gli chiese Temari.

“Ho una proposta migliore. Se passassimo questo Natale da soli sul divano?” domandò Shikamaru con voce calda.

Temari si sedette accanto a lui, condividendo la sua coperta.

“Accetto, tentatore” borbottò.

[108].


	2. Cap.2 Regali indesiderati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGx7JbvHUwk.  
SasuSaku.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Comico.  
Prompt: 2- Maglione con le renne.

Cap.2 Regali indesiderati

“È la cosa più ridicola e orribile che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere” si lamentò Sasuke. Continuò a guardarsi allo specchio, concentrandosi sul disegno della renna che spiccava sul suo maglione rosso fatto a mano. Si grattò ripetutamente il collo, la lana gli stava facendo una reazione allergica, arrossandogli la pelle chiara.

Sakura diede un pugno alla parete, aprendo una voragine.

Sasuke deglutì rumorosamente, rabbrividendo, si voltò dall’altra parte schioccando la lingua sul palato, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava il viso affilato, per metà coperto dai capelli.

“Lo indosso solo perché ti amo” borbottò piano.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Le malsane idee dell’eremita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM70APm839Y.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, commedia.  
Prompt: 3- Va bene tutto, ma ora togliti quella barba finta.  
Jiraiya/Tsunade.

Cap.3 Le malsane idee dell’eremita

Tsunade afferrò la barba finta di Jiraiya, il tessuto candido era morbido sotto le dita.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò.

“Babbo Natale! È una tradizione che viene da un villaggio dall’altra parte del mondo. L’ho scoperta durante le ricerche per il mio ultimo libro. Sai che le donne in abiti da Babbo Natale, molto succinti, sono davvero bellissime?” chiese Jiraiya.

“Sono seriamente tentata di avvelenarti” disse Tsunade, serrò un pugno con forza.

“Uh, qualcuno qui vuole divertirsi durante questo Natale” disse l’eremita dei rospi.

“Va bene tutto, ma ora togliti quella barba finta o questo Natale non ti sfiorerò nemmeno col pensiero” ordinò Tsunade.

Jiraiya obbedì.

[105].


	4. Cap.4 Sbalzi d’umore natalizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM70APm839Y.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, Comico.  
Prompt: 4 – Grinch.  
MadaHashi.

Cap.4 Sbalzi d’umore natalizi

“Togliti quell’espressione dalla faccia. Trovo questa festa davvero interessante e divertente” disse Hashirama.

Madara assottigliò gli occhi e afferrò un rametto, lo spezzò tra le mani e sputò una sferetta di fuoco nero, incenerendo il legno.

“Ecco cosa ne penso” sibilò.

“_Umh_, lo sapevo che saresti stato un Grinch perfetto” lo stuzzicò Hashirama. Ridacchiò e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando” sibilò Madara.

< Io lo ammazzo, altro che ‘Natale’ > pensò.

Hashirama piegò il capo, divenuto bluastro.

“È la storia di un ometto peloso e incompreso” mormorò piano. Rialzò la testa e tornò a sorridere. “Vediamoci il film!” propose eccitato.

[109].


	5. Cap.5 Vischio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdAW59eP7t0.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 5 – Kurama non mangiare quel vischio!  
Naruto/Kurama.

Cap.5 Vischio

Naruto si grattò i segni dei baffi sulle guance e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Kurama, non mangiare quel vischio! Non serve a questo” borbottò.

Il demone si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i voluminosi capelli rossi, le sue code si muovevano sinuosamente dietro le sue spalle possenti.

Naruto guardò le foglie che s’intravedevano attraverso le labbra piene dell’altro, di un verde scuro che faceva contrasto con la pelle aranciata di Kurama.

“Ci si bacia sotto il vischio” borbottò.

Kurama infilò due dita in bocca e estrasse il vischio, bagnato di saliva.

“Bastava dirlo” mormorò. Afferrò Naruto per un braccio, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò con foga.

[110].


	6. Cap.6 Il desiderio del serpente albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yts6h7r6uQ.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Fluff, generale, leggermente sad.  
Prompt: 6 –Lettera a Babbo Natale.  
KidOrochimaru/KidJiraiya.

Cap.6 Il desiderio del serpente albino

Orochimaru si affacciò e guardò l’altro bambino seduto sotto la finestra, intento a scrivere una lettera.

“Non riesci proprio a smettere d’inventare storie” disse, avanzando pian piano. I lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno alla pelle diafana, illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna che filtrava dalla finestra.

Jiraiya chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, facendo ondeggiare la penna.

“Questa è una cosa diversa. In terre lontane vive un uomo in grado di realizzare i desideri. Se il tuo cuore è puro, nella notte dell’anno a lui predisposta, arriva pronto a portarti un regalo speciale” disse.

“Frottole, sicuramente” rispose Orochimaru.

< L’unico che può portarmi l’immortalità sono io > pensò.

[109].


	7. Cap.7 Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcOxvai3VuA.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 7 – Bastoncini di zucchero.  
NaruHina.

Cap.7 Sugar

Hinata stringeva una cesta colma di bastoncini di zucchero bianchi e rossi al petto. Raggiunse l’albero di Natale ed iniziò ad appenderli uno dopo l’altro.

“Mio padre si è addolcito molto dalla nascita dei suoi nipoti, sembra un altro. In questa casa è tornata un’allegria che non c’era da secoli” disse con voce gentile.

Naruto la raggiunse, la schiena china e il passo felpato, afferrò uno dei bastoncini e se lo mise in bocca.

“Quelli sono per le decorazioni” gemette la moglie.

“Ed io che volevo un po’ di zucchero da te” sussurrò seducente Naruto. Le fece l’occhiolino e Hinata avvampò.

[101].


	8. Cap.8 Estetica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcOxvai3VuA.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 8- Albero di Natale.  
SaiIno.

Cap.8 Estetica

“Che cosa stai disegnando? Me? Ovvio che stai disegnando me. Non può esistere soggetto migliore. Magari hai impreziosito la mia figura con dei fiori che rappresentano la mia forza, la mia delicatezza e la mia bellezza” si vantò Ino. S’indicò con la mano e piegò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Sto disegnando il tuo albero di Natale. È una tradizione che non comprendo pienamente, forse perché si basa sullo scambio dei sentimenti. Per quanto riguarda la parte dello scambio dei doni, la vedo solo come una faccenda consumistica. Però, il tuo albero di Natale è esteticamente molto bello” rispose Sai.

Ino avvampò.

[104].


	9. Cap.9 Lamentele natalizie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AdTtlizTSA.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, Commedia.  
Prompt: 9 Maledette feste importate!  
MadaSaku.

Cap.9 Lamentele natalizie

“Io odio queste maledette feste importate!” si lamentò ad alta voce Madara. Diede un paio di colpetti ai suoi capelli, con la mano coperta da un guanto di lana, facendo cadere la neve che vi si era posata.

“Io trovo il Natale una festa bellissima, sei il solito orso” borbottò Sakura. Era intenta a girare la crema, alzò il mestolo, facendo volare un po’ del contenuto tutt’intorno, una goccia finì sul naso di Madara.

“Tu non capisci, donna. Prima le loro sciocche festività, poi la loro lingua ed infine direttamente la loro popolazione. Finiremo invasi dagli altri paesi! È una guerra culturale” borbottò Madara.

Sakura leccò la goccia.

“Musone” borbottò.

[110].


	10. Cap.10 Palle di neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55cAfrWoVJE.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 10 - Snowballs.  
Neji/Kiba.

Cap.10 Palle di neve

Kiba lanciò a Neji una palla di neve, quest’ultimo la vide con il potere nei suoi occhi e spostò il capo, schivandola.

“Non trovo la cosa per niente divertente” disse atono.

“Ci credo! Che razza di battaglia con le palle di neve è se non la prendi come un gioco?” si lamentò Kiba.

“Io non sono un cane che si diverte con la neve, come te” borbottò Neji.

“Almeno colpiscimi tu” lo implorò Kiba.

Neji diede vita a una palla di neve e la lanciò con gesto aggraziato, colpì Kiba al viso, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra.

“Con te non è divertente” piagnucolò Kiba.

[104].


	11. Cap.11 Sabbia a Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJf-LpmeVq8.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 11- Ogni maledetto Natale…  
GaLee.

Cap.11 Sabbia a Natale

“Ogni maledetto Natale la stessa cosa. Gli altri hanno la casa invasa da addobbi e neve, mentre io mi ritrovo ovunque solo sabbia” borbottò Lee.

Colpì il pavimento con il tallone, facendo sollevare mucchietti di sabbia e scattò, con movimenti rapidi utilizzò la scopa per far finire la sabbia dentro una paletta e, da lì, dentro la spazzatura.

“Ti lamenti così tanto, ma ti ricordo che tu, ogni Natale, dopo esserti ubriacato, tenti di uccidere qualcuno. Per non parlare di come ci provi con le ragazze anche da sobrio” si lamentò Gaara.

< Però i nostri battibecchi, risvegliano in me lo spirito della giovinezza > pensò Lee.

[107].


	12. Cap.12 Ramen natalizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEmCu2eXrTc.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, Commedia.  
Prompt: 12 – Non puoi cucinare il ramen sul camino!  
NaruSaku.

Cap.12 Ramen natalizio

Un fiocco di neve aderì alla finestra, illuminata dalla luce emanata dalle candele a forma di babbo natale che si stavano lentamente sciogliendo sul davanzale di marmo.

“Non puoi cucinare il ramen sul camino!”. Il rimprovero di Sakura risuonò nella stanza, in parte coperto dal crepitio delle fiamme che ardevano nel camino.

“_Saku-chan_, ti prego. Che Natale è senza il ramen? Tutto è più buono con il ramen” piagnucolò Naruto.

Sakura lo raggiunse con un pugno in testa, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“_Baka_, rischi di mandare tutto a fuoco. Te lo cucino io il ramen, sarà meglio di quello precotto” borbottò.

“_Yay_! Ramen!” urlò Naruto.

[105].


	13. Cap.13 Incubi natalizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc_AFDTzjMY.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, dark.  
Prompt: 13 – Nightmare before christmas  
Hidan/Kakuzu.

Cap.13 Incubi natalizi

Hidan immerse il cappello di Babbo Natale nel sangue e lo sollevò, guardandolo gocciolare.

“Non dirmi che questa festa ti piace. Io la trovo abominevole, obbliga le persone a spendere troppi soldi. Non penso ti possa fare bene, tu già scialacqui parecchio” borbottò Kakuzu.

Hidan scoppiò a ridere.

“Quando tutti sono gioiosi, coloro che subiscono una perdita e la morte sentono acuirsi il loro dolore. Lo sai che Natale vede ogni anno un incremento di suicidi?

Come può il mio dio non amare una festa che vede la sofferenza scorrere dietro falsi sorrisi e regali di comodo?” domandò.

“Buon incubo prima di Natale” mormorò Kakuzu.

[105].


	14. Cap.14 Un Babbo Natale insolito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq-uyU2GwFM.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, sentimentale.  
Prompt: 14 – Scendi da quella slitta!  
ItaSasu. What if.

Cap.14 Un Babbo Natale insolito

“Scendi da quella slitta” intimò Sasuke. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco, lasciando penzolare l’altro braccio, e piegò la testa, assottigliando gli occhi. “Sono decisamente troppo cresciuto per delle pagliacciate simili” disse gelido.

Itachi si stese lateralmente sulla slitta e sbottonò la giacchetta di pelliccia rossa che indossava, lasciando scoperto il petto asciutto e pallido.

“Davvero non vuoi i regali di Babbo Natale, fratellino? Eppure mi aspettavo che un piagnucolone come te volesse sentirsi dire che è un bravo bambino” lo stuzzicò.

Sasuke salì sulla slitta e si mise in ginocchio davanti al più grande.

“Se ‘volessi’ Babbo Natale?” chiese.

Itachi gli premette due dita sulla fronte.

“Si può vedere” sussurrò.

[110].


	15. Cap.15 Passione invernale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15 – Il regalo perfetto.  
Rating: Rosso. Genere: Romantico, erotico.  
NaruSai. What if.

Cap.15 Passione invernale

“Non avrei potuto desiderare un regalo più perfetto di questo” mormorò roco Naruto. Passò le mani sui fianchi lattei di Sai, sentendo la pelle nivea dell’altro sotto le dita. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, sentendo risuonare il gemito di piacere dell’altro nella stanza, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro di lui

Sai si muoveva a sua volta, andandogli incontro, sentendolo entrare sempre più a fondo, ansimando piano di piacere.

< La passionalità di Naruto è in grado di riscaldare anche le notti gelide d’inverno e farmi provare una sensazione di piacere in queste feste incomprensibili > pensò.

[104].


	16. Cap.16 Rassicurazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJf-LpmeVq8.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, Commedia.  
Prompt: 16 – Indigestione di pandoro.  
Shikamaru/Choji.

Cap.16 Rassicurazione

“Mi sono fidanzato con un’idiota” borbottò Shikamaru. Strinse il laccio con cui teneva fermi i capelli e sospirò pesantemente.

Choji era inginocchiato davanti al gabinetto, la schiena arcuata e si teneva l’addome gemendo. Strinse gli occhi e vomitò, tra una serie di mugolii di sofferenza.

Shikamaru gli accarezzò la schiena e sospirò pesantemente.

“Mi tocca passare tutte le vacanze di Natale in bagno perché tu hai fatto indigestione di pandoro” borbottò.

Una lacrima rigò il viso paffutello di Choji.

“Io volevo iniziare la dieta, ma loro mi hanno tentato. Io non sono grasso, ma…” piagnucolò Choji.

Shikamaru gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, abbracciandolo.

“Sei bellissimo” borbottò.

[107].


	17. Cap.17 Silenziosa complicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3ZQfg8x-l8.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, leggermente introspettivo.  
Prompt: 17 – Sotto le coperte.  
Shikamaru/Sai.

Cap.17 Silenziosa complicità

“Aspetta ancora un po’, non te ne andare adesso. Goditi il tepore con me” disse Shikamaru, allungando la mano. Sfiorò la pelle diafana del braccio di Sai, sentendola gelida sotto i polpastrelli.

L’altro giovane afferrò un blocco da disegno dal comodino e una matita nera, si stese nuovamente accanto all’altro.

Shikamaru coprì entrambi con la coperta e appoggiò il capo sul cuscino, aveva i capelli sciolti. Osservò le nuvolette che si alzavano dalla sigaretta che stava fumando.

Sai gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla ed iniziò a disegnare le figure del fumo.

< Sotto le coperte, da soli, non abbiamo bisogno di parole per capirci > pensò Shikamaru.

[108].


	18. Cap.18 In strada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYpkzxLJ8PA.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Tendente all’erotico.  
Prompt: 18 – Il vischio non è una scusa per pomiciare in pubblico.  
Naruto/Kiba.

Cap.18 In strada

Kiba raggiunse Naruto, saltellando sul posto, e ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Come tuo futuro Hokage, il minimo che puoi fare è soddisfarmi” disse, alzò il braccio e fece ondeggiare del vischio sopra le loro teste.

Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sarò io l’Hokage” borbottò. Alzò lo sguardo e notò Tsunade affacciata dalla finestra, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, dei ninja stavano camminando lungo la strada.

“Su, so che vuoi divertirti anche tu” disse Kiba. Gli mordicchiò il collo, arrossandoglielo.

“Il vischio non è una scusa per pomiciare in pubblico. Nessuno dei due diventerà Hokage se ci facciamo la nomina dei pervertiti” borbottò Naruto.

“Disse quello che diventava donna” ribatté Kiba.

[110].


	19. Cap.19 La dolce inutilità umana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Arht_7q0O4.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Triste, romantico.  
Prompt: 19 – Pupazzo di neve.  
Zabuza/Haku.

Cap.19 La dolce inutilità umana

Haku s’inginocchiò e con le dita tremanti modellò un pupazzo di neve, il suo corpo esile era scosso da tremiti e il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Zabuza osservò la figura del ragazzino, socchiuse gli occhi e volse lo sguardo, nelle sue iridi si riflettevano le fiamme del fuoco da campo che aveva acceso.

“Presto inizierà a nevicare e della tua creazione non resterà niente. Inizia ad imparare che simili atti sono inutili, come tutti quelli di un uomo prima che sopraggiunga la sua fine” disse gelido.

< Ogni volta che potrò servirvi, i miei atti non saranno inutili > pensò Haku.

[104].


	20. Cap.20 Danza demoniaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Giallo. Genere: Dark.  
Nel caso vi chiedeste cosa sono i Krampus: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKaoG7KcSEA.  
Prompt: 20 – Krampus.  
Madara/Obito.

Cap.20 Danza demoniaca

Obito indossò un soppalco di corna sopra la maschera arancione, che gli lasciava scoperto un solo occhio vermiglio. Fece una risata gelida e si avvolse in un mantello nero, strappato in più punti, iniziando a danzare dinnanzi alle candele, teneva le gambe piegate e la sua ombra si proiettava sulla parete rocciosa, quattro volte più grande del normale.

“Finalmente una parte di questa sciocca tradizione che non sembri tanto male: i krampus” disse Madara con voce rantolante. Era seduto, con la schiena ingobbita, in un trono di pietra, scavato nella roccia. I lunghi capelli canuti gli ricadevano sulla pelle raggrinzita.

[100].


	21. Cap.21 Cenone di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHpCdWSq5bk.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.  
Prompt: 21 – Cenone di Natale.  
Neji/Lee.

Cap.21 Cenone di Natale

“Hai intenzione di mettermi in imbarazzo davanti ai miei parenti durante il Cenone di Natale, Lee?” domandò Neji. Mise sul tavolo una serie di coltelle e forchette d’argento.

Lee allungò il braccio davanti a sé facendo il segno della vittoria, le sue spesse sopracciglia si univano sulla fronte.

“Mostrerò loro che lo spirito natalizio vive in me con la stessa intensità di quello della giovinezza. Li farò tornare a vivere, sembrano dei fantasmi musoni” disse.

“Lo prenderò per un sì” disse gelido Neji.

< In fondo sarà divertente vedere quei volti incartapecoriti dal tempo contrarsi in smorfie inorridite > pensò, sorridendo.

[101].


	22. Cap.22 Un nonno speciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppQaM7P2m3Q.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Fluff, romantico.  
Prompt: 22 – Cartone animato.  
Hashirama/Mito.

Cap.22 Un nonno speciale

Tsunade dimenava i piedi, sfiorando con i talloni le ginocchia del nonno, allungò le manine paffutelle e cercò di afferrare l’amuleto che ondeggiava da uno degli _odango _della nonna.

“Non ti piace il film?” chiese Hashirama, porgendole una mazzetta di banconote.

La bambina l’afferrò, stringendola al petto, e negò con il capo.

“È bellissimo. Quel vecchietto simpatico porta un sacco di regali ai bambini come me, senza bisogno di pagarlo” disse.

“Piccola mia, è solo un cartone animato, non è la realtà” disse Mito.

“Amore, ho visto succedere cose più strane. Sono convinto che se la nostra nipotina farà la brava, verrà a trovarla Babbo Natale” disse Hashirama.

[108].


	23. Cap.23 Un Natale in rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l8SSjrznmk.  
Rating: Giallo. Genere: Tendente all’erotico.  
Prompt: 23 – Natale in bianco o bianco Natale?.  
SasuIno.

Cap.23 Un Natale in rosso

“Sasuke, non puoi davvero far finire così la notte di Natale. Il chiamarsi ‘bianco Natale’ non vuol dire che devi passare il ‘Natale in bianco’” disse Ino, avanzando a passo di carica. La coda di capelli biondi ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle e una ciocca le copriva un occhio. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del giovane e lo premette contro la parete.

“E che cosa proponi?” domandò Sasuke, inarcando un sopracciglio moro.

Ino sorrise, le gote arrossate, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga.

Sasuke ricambiò il bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue e le infilò una mano sotto il top.

[101].


	24. Cap.24 Un solo bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NRgLrHum3w.  
Rating: Verde. Genere: Triste, sentimentale.  
Prompt: 24 – Vigilia di Natale.  
Sasuke/Karin oneside.

Cap.24 Un solo bacio

Sasuke sfilò dalla mano di Karin una bottiglia di vino e l’appoggiò sul tavolo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Non credi di aver bevuto troppo per questa Vigilia di Natale?” chiese.

Karin si sfilò gli occhiali, le sue iridi vermiglie erano liquide.

“Io volevo ricevere un solo regalo da te. Mi accontento di un morso, neanche di un bacio” biascicò.

Sasuke la guardò e si massaggiò il mento.

< Non è per niente brutta e le devo molto, ma… secondo questo ragionamento, Sakura non meritava qualcosa da ben prima di lei? > si chiese.

“Solo perché è la Vigilia” borbottò. Le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

[108].


	25. Cap.25 Per il bene della ‘scrittura’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, lascia presagire un seguito erotico.  
Ho lasciato la Sasu/Naru per il gran finale.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdbbptuF-jk.  
Prompt: 25 – FanFiction di Natale.

Cap.25 Per il bene della ‘scrittura’

Naruto arrossì, vedendo i fogli di carta che Sasuke teneva in mano.

“N-non è come sembra” biascicò.

Sasuke si sfilò gli occhiali e accavallò le gambe, sdraiandosi sul divano.

“Non mi avevi detto che scrivevi. Però non capisco perché utilizzare i personaggi del romanzo di Jiraiya, quando il Naruto in questione sei palesemente tu” disse atono.

“È una fanfiction, si scrive di personaggi di altri autori. La tematica è natalizia perché è una fanfiction di Natale, a rating rosso” biascicò.

“Scrivi davvero bene, ma il lato carnale non è dettagliato. Ti va di provare noi due, per l’accuratezza?” propose Sasuke con voce seducente.

Naruto ghignò.

“Con piacere” sussurrò roco.

[109].


End file.
